Crucero pesado clase Fuego de Quasar
El Crucero pesado clase ''Fuego de Quasar, también conocido como el '''Portanaves de escolta de la Alianza' o el Portanaves-crucero clase ''Fuego de Quasar, era una nave modular usada típicamente para el transporte de mercancías. Características thumb|left|150px|Esquemas del ''[[Ráfaga.]] Diseñado por la Megacorporación sullustana, SoroSuub, el crucero pesado clase Fuego de Quasar se parecía a un triángulo, con el puente en el punto frontal y el compartimiento de carga en la base. La bodega de carga podía ser modificada para albergar varios módulos de carga o, en algunos casos, módulos de pasajeros. Esta nave estaba armada con dos baterías turbolásers ligeras. Una armadura fina y un escudo corriente se encontraban a lo largo de los 340 metros de la clase Fuego de Quasar, y mientras que el modelo común no ofrecía ninguna arma, las compañías de carga y los contrabandistas a menudo le agregaban los cañones turbolásers o lásers. Una tripulación típica de esta nave tenía alrededor de 250 tripulantes. Sin embargo, la mayoría de ellos se dedicaban a la bodega de carga/hangar. Historia Varias de estas naves fueron dadas por los Sullustanos al Alineamiento Libre Virgillano para ayudarlo en la Guerra Civil Virgilliana. A su vez, los virgillianos convirtieron la bodega de carga en un hangar, y le instalaron escudos y armas robadas del grado Imperial. Al concluir la Guerra Civil Virgilliana, y una vez que la presencia Imperial fue retirada del sistema, el Alineamiento Virgilliano donó su flota de portanaves a la Alianza Rebelde poco antes de la Batalla de Endor. Un pequeño número de naves clase Fuego de Quasar, como el RáfagaLa Tregua de Bakura y el Perro de Batalla,X-Wing: Solo Command se dirigieron a la Alianza Rebelde a través del Alineamiento Libre Virgilliano, donde sus grandes bahías de carga fueron modificadas para actuar como bahías de cazas estelares. Debido a su eficiencia y fragilidad, estas naves fueron acompañadas por su propio grupo de batalla. Estas naves estaban esparcidas a través de la galaxia, y sólo se reunían cuando la Alianza necesitaba una gran concentración de cazas estelares. El crucero clase Fuego de Quasar llamado Enfermera sirvió en una batalla cerca del sistema Bilbringi en el 25 DBY. La nave fue comandada por Mak Jorlen.The New Jedi Order: La Nueva Orden Jedi: Agentes del Caos I: La Prueba del Héroe Entre bastidores En La Tregua de Bakura, la nave estelar Ráfaga era de esta clase, pero no fue específicamente identificado como tal hasta el lanzamiento de The Truce at Bakura Sourcebook. En el videojuego Star Wars: Rebellion, la clase Fuego de Quasar se conoce como el "portanaves de escolta de la Alianza" y es tratado como el equivalente al [[Portanaves de escolta clase Ton-Falk|portanaves de escolta clase Ton-Falk]], que sólo son utilizados por el Imperio Galáctico. Ambas naves tenían un valor de juego idéntico, pudiendo albergar a seis escuadrones de cazas estelares, pero eran vulnerables tanto a los ataques de naves capitales como de cazas. Apariciones *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Operation: Elrood'' *''La Tregua de Bakura'' * *''X-wing: Iron Fist'' *''X-wing: Solo Command'' *''Crimson Empire II: Council of Blood'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Agentes del Caos I: La Prueba del Héroe'' Fuentes *''The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''The Truce at Bakura Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *Stay on Target'' *''Fortalezas de la Resistencia'' Notas y referencias Categoría:Clases de Cruceros Categoría:Clases de naves estelares de la Nueva República Categoría:Clases de naves estelares de la Alianza Rebelde Categoría:Productos de la Corporación SoroSuub